Chibi SiBum Series
by GabyGaluh
Summary: {HIATUS} Bad Luck or Good Luck? [Summary For This Chap] Kesialan beruntun yang diterima Siwon karena memata-matai pasangan ChangBum./ Main Cast: Chibi!SiBum. Other Cast: Chibi!KyuMin, Chibi!Donghae, Chibi!Changmin./ This SiBum Couple.
1. Chapter 1

**Drabble SiBum Chibi Series**

**Tittle: New Doll?**

**Author: Gaby.**

**Disclaimers: Ini sebenernya hasil remake aku dari Nyongtory Drabble buatan aku yang udah aku publish di Wordpress. Bedanya yang SiBum aku jadiin series kalau yang NyongTory tidak. Terima kritik dan saran yang membangun, tetapi tidak menerima bashing chara.**

**Summary: Boneka itu akan menjadi milikmu, Jika...**

**Casts: Chibi!Siwon, Chibi!Kibum, Chibi!Kyuhyun, Chibi!Sungmin, Chibi!Donghae.**

**Age: Sungmin!6tahun, HaeWon!5tahun, Kyu!4tahun, Kibum!3tahun.**

**Warning: OOC parah, Typo bertebaran, Bikin mual.**

**Pair: SiBum, KyuMin.**

* * *

Di sebuah taman di tengah kota Seoul terlihat empat orang anak yang sedang bermain di taman tersebut, dari raut wajah mereka terlihat mereka sangat bahagia kecuali raut wajah salah satu orang anak yang terlihat kusut sekali terlihat juga anak tersebut membawa-bawa boneka kucing yang besarnya dua kali dari bentuk tubuhnya.

"Siwonie~ kenapa mukamu kusut begitu?" Tanya seorang anak manis bergigi kelinci yang sedang memeluk boneka kelincinya.

"Bukan urusanmu! Minnie!" jawab anak yang dipanggil Siwonie dengan nada membentak. Mendapat perlakuan seperti itu, si anak bernama Minnie itu berniat ingin menangis tetapi terhenti karena perkataan anak yang berkulit pucat diantara mereka.

"Uljima, Minnie... Lebih baik kita bermain lagi" ucap anak itu lalu memeluk Sungmin, berharap setelah ini Sungmin akan berhenti menangis.

"Tapi Kyunnie aku kan hanya menanyakan kenapa Siwonnie terlihat kusut seperti itu, tapi tak kusangka dia malah membentakku" Siwon, si anak yang di bicarakan malah terlihat tidak peduli.

"Siwon terlihat kusut karena boneka kucing pemberian bibinya yang besar itu saat dia hendak berniat main bersama-sama dengan kita. Jadilah dia terpaksa membawa boneka itu kesini. Hal itulah juga yang membuat wajahnya kusut karena membuatnya sulit untuk bermain bersama kita" Sahut anak yang paling pendek diantara mereka bernama Donghae, berusaha menjelaskan kepada Sungmin dan Kyuhyun apa yang terjadi tadi dan hal itu sukses membuatnya mendapat deathglarer dari Siwon.

"Lebih baik kita menjaga jarak dari Siwon, jika kita ingin hidup lebih lama lagi" perkataan Donghae itu pun dituruti oleh Sungmin dan Kyuhyun. Sekarang disinilah Siwon, sendirian bersama boneka kucingnya.

.

.

.

.

"Lebih baik aku membuang boneka ini saja, lalu menyusul mereka semua untuk bermain" setelah berkata seperti itu Siwon meninggalkan-membuang- boneka itu, dan bermain bersama ketiga temannya. Baru beberapa menit Siwon pergi meninggalkan boneka kucing itu, boneka tersebut sudah dihampiri oleh seorang anak manis yang memiliki bibir semerah apel bahkan anak tersebut terlihat seperti Snow White zaman sekarang.

"Hai, Ml. Cat? Apakah kau di buang oleh pemilikmu? Hmmm... Kau pasti merasa sendilian kan?... Mau aku temani? Oh, iya... Namaku Bummie" ucap anak itu cadel dan langsung saja dia memeluk si boneka kucing tersebut.

.

.

.

.

"Hari sudah sore, kita sudah terlalu banya main jadi ayo kita pulang. Jangan sampai para maid kebingungan mencari kita" ucap anak pendek bernama Donghae tersebut.

"Loh? Siwonie, boneka kucingmu kemana?" Tanya anak bernama Sungmin atau Minnie itu.

"Aku buang, boneka itu merepotkanku" jawab Siwon santai.

"Oh, begitu.. Ya sudahlah.." Ucap Sungmin lalu berjalan mendekati Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun yang tau maksud Sungmin pun melingkarkan salah satu tangannya di pinggang Sungmin, sukses membuat wajah Sungmin memerah karena malu.

"Tch, dasar yang sedang kasmaran" Runtuk Siwon.

Siwon membuang arah pandangannya dari pasangan KyuMin kearah seorang anak kecil yang manis sedang berjalan dengan kesusahan, Siwon terus saja memperhatikan anak manis tersebut tanpa kedip, Siwon merasa bingung kenapa anak tersebut merasa kesusahan untuk berjalan dan ternyata anak manis itu kesusahan berjalan karena membawa beban berupa boneka kucingNya. Sadar bahwa boneka itu miliknya, segeralah Siwon menghampiri anak manis tersebut lalu langsung merebut boneka kucing tersebut dari tangan anak manis itu.

"Ini punyaku, tadi memang aku membuangnya... Tapi tetap saja boneka ini milikku" Ucap Siwon possessive.

"Tapi katamu boneka ini sudah kau buang, beralti boneka ini sudah tidak kau pellukan... Sekarang boneka ini punyaku" jawab anak manis itu sambil berusaha merebut Mr. Cat dari tangan Siwon tapi tidak bisa karena Siwon ternyata lebih kuat daripada dia bahkan tanpa sengaja anak manis itu terjatuh saat Siwon mendorongnya.

"Hiks... Hiks... Appo... Hiks... Appo" anak manis tersebut menangis karena kesakitan sehabis terjatuh. Siwon panik pasalnya dia tidak sengaja mendorong anak yang telah merebut perhatiannya tersebut hingga terjatuh.

"Ssttt... Uljima... Siapa namamu?" Tanya Siwon karena sejak awal mereka bertemu -bertengkar- Siwon belum mengetaui nama anak manis tesebut. "Hiks.. Hiks.. Na.. Hiks.. Maku.. Hiks.. Bummie" ucap anak manis yang ternyata bernama Bummie itu sambil terisak.

"Sudahlah Bummie jangan menangis lagi, kalau kamu berhenti menangis, aku janji akan memberikan boneka kucing ini padamu" ucap Siwon berusaha menenangkan Kibum.

"Jinjja?" Tanya Kibum dengan airmata yang masih menggenang dikedua pelupuk matanya, terlihat sangat imut di mata Siwon, Siwon hanya menganggukan kepala sebagai jawaban dari pertanyaan anak manis bernama Bummie itu dengan segera Bummie pun menghapus dengan kasar jejak air mata dipipinya. Saat melihat tingkah Bummie yang menggemaskan itu terlintaslah pikiran licik di pikiran Siwon.

"Tapi, kamu harus tinggal bersamaku. Baru boneka kucing ini akan menjadi milikmu seutuhnya" mendengar penawaran dari Siwon membuat anak bernama Bummie bimbang. Kalian pasti penasaran kenapa Siwon memberikan penawaran seperti itu, tentu karena Siwon telah terpesona dengan Kibum sejak awal Siwon melihatnya.

"Aaaa... Hmmm, tidak bisakan aku tidak harus tinggal bersama hyung?" Tanya Kibum dengan polosnya.

"Tidak bisa" sahut Siwon cepat, jawaban Siwon itu membuat Kibum semakin bimbang.

"Hah, baiklah... Aku akan tinggal bersama hyung. Sekalang mana Ml. Cat-nya? " Ucap Kibum cepat lalu langsung merebut Mr. Cat-nya dari Siwon, Siwon yang melihat hal itu tentu tidak hanya diam saja Siwon langsung menyambar satu pergelangan tangan Kibum lalu menggenggamnya, menariknya supaya Kibum mengikuti jejak langkahnya.

"Ayo, kita pulang ke rumah" Ucap Siwon sambil berjalan menghampiri pasangan KyuMin dan Donghae yang berada jauh didepannya.

.

.

.

.

"Kenapa kau lama sekali? Dan siapa dia?" Ucap Donghae sambil menunjuk wajah Kibum.

"Dia? Dia boneka baruku" ucap Siwon santai lalu pergi dari hadapan ketiga temannya sambil menggandeng tangan Kibum yang tampak sibuk dengan Mr. CatNya meninggalkan pasangan Kyumin serta Donghae yang memasang ekspresi kebingungan.

"Boneka baru? Bukannya dia itu tidak suka boneka? Jadi apa maksudnya?" Ucap Donghae yang merasa sangat bingung dengan tingkah laku salah satu sahabatnya itu.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**Mind RnR?**


	2. It's Okay

**Tittle: It's Okay.**

**Author: Gaby.**

**Disclaimers: Ini lanjutan hasil remake aku dari Nyongtory Drabble buatan aku yang udah aku publish di WordPress. Terima Kritik dan saran, tetapi tidak menerima bashing chara.**

**Summary: Itu semua tak apa, asalkan…**

**Casts: Chibi!Siwon, Chibi!Kibum, Chibi!Kyuhyun, Chibi!Sungmin, Chibi!Donghae.**

**Age: Sungmin!6tahun, HaeWon!5tahun, Kyuhyun!4tahun, Kibum!3tahun.**

**Warning: OOC tingkat akut, Typo bertebaran, Failed Chibi!.**

**Pair: SiBum, KyuMin.**

* * *

Semenjak pertemuan Siwon dan Kibum ditaman, Kibum pun kini tinggal di mansion mewah milik keluarga Choi. Kalian tentunya bertanya bagaimanakah dengan nasib keluarga Kibum jika Kibum tinggal di mansion milik keluarga Siwon? Menurut data yang diterima orang tua Siwon, Kibum merupakan anak yatim piatu yang sudah ditinggal orang tuanya sejak kecil karena sebuah kecelakaan. Hal ini juga yang membuat orang tua Siwon cepat-cepat mengangkat Kibum menjadi anak mereka, menurut mereka dengan melakukan hal ini Siwon akan memiliki teman dirumah saat mereka berpergian.

Hal baik ini disambut baik oleh Siwon, setiap hari Siwon selalu saja bermain dengan Kibum bahkan Siwon sampai melupakan ketiga sahabatnya karena keasikan bermain dengan Kibum. Hal ini jugalah yang memunculkan tanda tanya besar di kepala ketiga temannya.

.

.

.

.

Heran dengan sikap Siwon yang jarang bermain membuat Donghae, Kyuhyun dan Sungmin pun memutuskan untuk mengunjungi mansion mewah milik keluarga Choi dan disinilah mereka mengunjungi mansion mewah milik keluarga Choi dengan berjalan kaki, karena jaraknya yang tidak terlalu jauh dari rumah mereka.

"Hae-ya, kenapa kau membawa kelinci?"

"Aku hanya tidak ingin meninggalkannya di rumah sendirian, Minnie hyung"

"Jinjja? Wuaah… Kelincinya lucu mirip boneka milik Minnie"

"Tapi menurutku masih imutan Minnie" Intrupsi seorang namja pucat yang sedari tadi menatap percakapan antara Sungmin dan Donghae.

"Makasih, Kyunnie" Sungmin pun memeluk Kyuhyun, Donghae hanya bisa mendengus sebal karena melihat kedua temannya yang sedang kasmaran.

.

.

.

.

"Sudah jangan berpelukan lagi, kita sudah sampai di mansion milik Siwon nih"

"Jinjja? Wuaah… Ayo masuk" Ucap Sungmin sambil melepas pelukannya terhadap Kyuhyun.

Akhirnya ketiga anak yang menjabat sebagai sahabat Siwon pun memasuki mansion mewah milik keluarga Choi. Tak jarang ada beberapa pelayan yang menyapa ketiga anak tersebut, Ya… Mereka bertiga sering bermain di mansion Siwon sehingga banyak pelayan yang sudah mengenal mereka.

Namun, langkah kaki kecil mereka harus terhenti karena jalan mereka dihadang oleh seorang namja kekar berumur sekitar 40 tahun yang menjabat sebagai kepala pelayan di mansion mewah milik keluarga Choi.

"Apa Tuan muda Donghae, Tuan muda Kyuhyun dan Tuan muda Sungmin ingin mengunjungi tuan muda Siwon?" Tanya si kepala pelayan kepada ketiga anak di depannya yang hanya dibalas anggukan kepala oleh mereka.

"Mari saya antarkan…"

Mereka berempat pun pergi menuju taman belakang mansion mewah milik keluarga Choi karena menurut kepala pelayan, Siwon sedang bermain disana dan tentunya bersama Kibum.

.

.

.

"Siwonnie~"

"Hei, Choi Siwon!"

"Siwon Hyung"

Panggilan ketiga temannya ini membuat Siwon mengalihkan pandangannya dari Kibum kearah tiga temannya itu.

'Ck, mereka. Dasar pengganggu' Batin Siwon kesal pasalnya ketiga temannya ini mengganggu kegiatan bermainnya bersama Kibum.

_GREB!_

Sungmin, Donghae, dan Kyuhyun secara serempak langsung saja melepas rindu mereka dengan memeluk Siwon ketika mereka sampai di tempat Siwon sekarang, bahkan Donghae pun sampai melupakan kelinci yang dibawanya tadi.

Karena terlalu asik berpelukan Donghae tidak menyadari bahwa sedaritadi kelinci yang dibawanya sudah perpindah tempat menjadi di atas pangkuan seorang namja manis.

Siwon tidak dapat melihat keberadaan Kibum karena eratnya pelukan teman-temannya. Merasa kesal karena tidak dapat melihat namja manisnya akhirnya Siwon berteriak…..

"Lepaskan! Sesak tau!"

Ketiga temannya yang dibentak Siwon hanya bisa menurut dan melepaskan pelukan mereka. Siwon pun tersenyum ketika teman-temannya melepaskan pelukan mereka. Setelah itu, diarahkan kepalanya keseluruh penjuru halaman yang luas itu berharap dapat menemukan seorang namja manis yang tadi masih bermain bersamanya. Namun, hasil nihil yang didapatkannya.

"Dimana Kibummie?"

"Kibummie? Apakah namja namja manis yang kau bawa dari taman itu bernama Kibummie, Hyung?" Tanya Kyuhyun yang hanya dibalas Siwon dengan anggukan kepala tanpa pernah menyadari bahwa sedari tadi ada seseorang yang menatapnya tajam ketika Kyuhyun berkata 'Namja Manis'.

"Hueeee…. Bahkan kelinciku juga tidak ada… Kemana dia… Hueee" Timpal Donghae

"Jinjja? Jangan-jangan kelincinya hilang diculik alien… Hueee" Sahut Sungmin sambil ikut menangis bersama Donghae.

"EKHEM! Maaf tuan muda Siwon, tadi tuan muda Kibum pamit ke taman depan untuk bermain bersama kelinci milik tuan muda Donghae" Ucap kepala pelayan. Siwon yang mendengar itu pun langsung berlari ke taman depan meninggalkan ketiga temannya yang sedang menangis, kecuali Kyuhyun.

"Hiks…. Jadi kelinciku Hiks… Tidak diculik Hiks… Alien, kan?" Tanya Donghae sambil terisak yang hanya dibalas dengan anggukan kepala oleh si kepala pelayan.

Donghae yang melihat jawaban dari kepala pelayan pun segera lari menyusul Siwon ke taman depan. Sungmin dan juga Kyuhyun pun mengikuti apa yang dilakukan Siwon dan Donghae barusan tentu setelah Kyuhyun berhasil menenangkan Sungmin. Kepala pelayan yang ditinggal sendirian hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya melihat kelakuan ajaib tuan mudanya bersama teman-temannya itu.

_'Dasar anak kecil zaman sekarang'_ Bantinya dalam hati.

.

.

.

.

"Kibummie~"

"Kibummie~ jangan mengacuhkan hyung"

"Kibummie~"

Suasana sore di taman depan mansion mewah keluarga Choi dipenuhi dengan rengekan Siwon kepada Kibum supaya tidak mengacuhkannya karena sibuk bermain bersama kelinci milik Donghae.

Sedangkan ketiga temannya Siwon bukannya membantu Siwon malahan asik bermain disekitar taman, Bahkan Donghae sampai melupakan kelinci yang dibawanya karena keasikan bermain padahal beberapa jam lalu Donghae baru saja menangis karena kehilangan kelincinya.

"Kibummie~"

Siwon merasa kesal karena sedaritadi Kibum mengacuhkan dirinya karena kelinci yang dibawa Donghae.

_'Dasar kelinci sialan'_ Umpat Siwon dalam hati.

Sekarang Siwon hanya mampu menatap cemburu kelinci yang berada di pangkuan Kibum, karena sedaritadi Kibum tak kunjung merespon dirinya dan yang ada malahan Kibum semakin asik bermain dengan kelinci Donghae. Satu-satunya cara supaya Kibum kembali bermain dengan Siwon adalah….

_'Singkirkan kelinci itu'_

.

.

.

.

Siwon semakin mempercepat langkahnya menuju ketiga temannya. Satu hal yang membuatnya seperti ini adalah, dia harus menyinkirkan kelinci milik Donghae.

"Eh? Siwonnie, kau mau bermain?"

"Tidak, Ayo kalian bertiga ikut aku. Kalian harus segera pulang dan kau, Lee Donghae bawa sekalian kelinci milikmu"

Donghae yang mendengar perintah Siwon itu pun langsung mengambil kelincinya dari pangkuan Kibum, lalu menyusul Siwon serta kedua temannya. Sungmin dan Kyuhyun hanya bisa diam saja saat ditarik keluar rumah milik keluarga Choi karena takut akan aura kelam yang keluar dari tubuh Siwon.

Kibum yang hendak marah karena kelinci miliknya-milik Donghae- diambil oleh seseorang pun mengurungkan niatnya ketika tak sengaja melihat Siwon menarik ketiga temannya keluar dari mansionnya. Aura kelam pun masih senantiasa keluar dari tubuh Siwon.

_'Tampaknya Ciwon hyung malah'_ Batin Kibum.

.

.

.

.

"Ciwon hyung~ hyung malah?"

"Tidak"

Diam, Kibum hanya bisa diam ketika menadapat jawaban singkat dari Siwon. Merasa bersalah, mata Kibum kini mulai tampak berkaca-kaca bahkan isakan kecil pun mulai terdengar dari bibir merah miliknya.

Siwon yang medengar isakan kecil dibelakangnya pun segera membalikkan tubuhnya dan alangkah terkejutnya Siwon ketika didapatinya Kibum mulai menangis di belakangnya dan tiba-tiba…..

_GREB!_

…Kibum Memeluknya.

Siwon hanya mampu terdiam, bukan karena dirinya masih marah dengan Kibum. Siwon terdiam karena dia tak menyadari sejak kapan Kibum sudah berlari kearahnya, memeluknya dengan erat seolah takut kehilangannya, melampiaskan rasa bersalahnya lewat tangisannya di dada Siwon.

"Kibummie? Kenapa menangis?" Ucap Siwon sambil menundukan sedikit kepalanya, menatap wajah Kibum yang memerah karena menangis.

_CHU~_

Bukan jawaban yang diterima Siwon dari Kibum, Siwon malahan merasakan sebuah benda lembut dan basah mendarat tepat di pipinya. Siwon terkejut ketika mengetaui bahwa Kibum baru saja menciumnya. Namun, tak lama wajah terkejutnya kini berganti dengan senyuman sedikit mesum miliknya.

"Kibummie.. Hiks.. Minta.. Hiks.. Maaf.. Hiks.. Hyung.. Jangan Hiks… Marah.. Lagi" Ucap Kibum sambil terisak di dalam pelukan Siwon.

"Jadi Kibummie mau dimaafkan oleh hyung, eoh?" Ucap Siwon yang hanya dibalas anggukan semangat dari Kibum membuatnya semakin imut di mata Siwon.

"Tapi Kibummie harus mencium hyung sekali lagi…. Tapi disini" Ucap Siwon sambil menunjuk bibir tipis miliknya.

Kibum hanya mampu mengerjapkan kedua matanya, bingung. Namun, tak lama sebuah ide cermelang terlintas di pikirannya.

"Tapi Kibummie juga punya satu cyalat untuk Ciwon hyung" Ucap Kibum yang dibalas anggukan dari Siwon.

Mendapat jawaban dari Siwon, Kibum pun mulai memperkecil jaraknya dan Siwon, mengarahkan bibir merah miliknya menuju bibir tipis milik Siwon.

_CHU~_

Siwon memejamkan matanya, senyumannya semakin lebar tak kala ketika bibirnya merasakan sebuah benda lembut dan basah mendarat tepat di bibirnya. Menikmati hangatnya ciuman mereka dalam detak jantung yang berirama menghentak dalam rongga dada, memberikan kehangatan kepada keduanya ketika angin berhembus sedikit kencang di sekitar mereka.

Tak lama, tautan kedua bibir itu pun terlepas membuat mereka dapat melihat rona merah yang mulai menjalar dikedua pipi lawannya.

"Sebagai gantinya Ciwon hyung halus membelikanku kelinci" Ucap Kibum sambil berusaha menyembunyikan wajah merahnya dari hadapan Siwon.

Tersenyum. Siwon hanya mampu tersenyum mendengar permintaan Kibum yang terkesan malu-malu yang menurutnya karena ciumannya barusan.

"Arraseo" Ucap Siwon sambil menampilkan kedua dimple miliknya.

"Jinjja?"

Sebuah anggukan mantap yang Siwon berikan kepada Kibum pun mendatangkan senyuman manis milik Kibum.

Menurut Siwon, Tak apa jikalau Siwon diacuhkan Kibum nanti ketika Kibum sedang bermain bersama kelincinya, Tak apa jikalau Kibum lebih mementingkan kelincinya nanti daripada Siwon, Tak apa jikalau Siwon hanya mempu menatap cemburu Kibum dan kelincinya nanti. Semuanya itu tak apa bagi Siwon, asalkan nanti Kibum selalu memberikannya sebuah ciuman sebagai permintaan maafnya.

.

.

.

.

Jauh dari tempat Siwon dan Kibum berdiri, seseorang yang biasa dipanggil kepala pelayan ini melihat semua kelakuan kedua majikannya yang masih kecil itu. Menggelengkan kepalanya karena merasa terkejut dengan kelakuan kedua majikannya.

_'Dasar anak kecil zaman sekarang'_ Ucapnya dalam hati.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**  
**.**  
**Mind RnR?**

**A/N: Ada yang bilang seharusnya aku membuat MinHaeWonKyu cadel, tapi entah kenapa aku tidak bisa. Aku tidak ingin merubah apa pun yang berada di karya-karyaku sebelumnya. Tak apa jika kalian tidak suka karyaku. Toh aku menulis karena kegemaranku, sampai saat ini aku tetap menerima kritik dan saran kalian, ingat baca di warning Failed Chibi! So kalau misalnya suasana anak kecilnya tidak berasa berarti itu kesalahan kalian yang tetep kekeh baca fanfiction-ku.**


	3. Disaster

**Drabble Chibi SiBum Series**

**Tittle: Disaster.**

**Author: Gaby.**

**Disclaimers: Ini lanjutan hasil remake aku dari Nyongtory Drabble buatan aku yang udah aku publish di WordPress. Terima Kritik dan saran, tetapi tidak menerima bashing chara.  
**

**Summary: Haruskah Siwon berterimakasih karena musibah yang menimpannya?**

**Casts: Chibi!Siwon, Chibi!Kibum, Chibi!Sungmin. Menyebutkan: Shindong!Chibi.**

**Age: Sungmin!6th, HaeWon!5th, Kyuhyun!4tahun, Kibum!3th.**

**Warning: OOC tingkat akut, Typo bertebaran, Chibi Failed.**

**Pairing: SiBum (Always).**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading!**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Mata elang miliknya terus saja mengikuti pergerakan bola dalam layar kaca di depannya, tak jarang dia mengeratkan remasan pada tangannya ketika bola itu hampir saja memasuki gawang lawannya, tak jarang pula teriakan kecang keluar dari bibir tipisnya ketika sang bintang lapangan kesukaannya berhasil membobol gawang lawannya, dan sepertinya dia juga mengabaikan sosok namja manis yang masih setia menatap dirinya dengan kedua matanya yang mengerjap lucu.

Melihat tingkah konyol hyungnya membuat Kibum-nama namja manis tadi-menyunggingkan senyuman tipis di bibir merah miliknya.

"Hyung~ kau menonton apa?"

"Hyung kenapa kau terlihat asik sekali?"

"Hyung kenapa kau mengacuhkan aku?"

Hening. Siwon-nama namja yaang sedari tadi masih fokus dengan layar kaca di depannya-tetap saja mengacuhkan Kibum. Menurutnya pemandangan di depannya lebih menarik dari pada sosok manis di belakangnya ini.

"Hyung ini sudah malam, kau menonton apa?"

"Hyung, kau tidak tidur?"

"Bummie, hyung sedang nonton piala dunia. Kalau Kibummie tidur duluan saja" Ucap Siwon selembut mungkin karena sebenarnya emosinya sudah memuncak sedari tadi karena mendengar suara Kibum yang selalu menanyakannya.

Heran. Padahal baru beberapa minggu yang lalu Siwon merengek kepada Kibum supaya jangan mengabaikannya. Namun, sekarang, coba lihatlah yang dilakukan Siwon sedaritadi kepada Kibum. Bukankah sangat betolak belakang dengan dirinya beberapa minggu yang lalu?

"Sudalah, hyung. Bummie tidur dulu" Pamit si namja manis sambil mengucek matanya menuju kasur empuknya yang sedari tadi seolah-olah memanggilnya untuk merebahkan dirinya disana.

".."

Suasana kamar Siwon dan Kibum tampak hening ketika para penghuninya sibuk dengan urusan masing-masing. Siwon, dengan piala dunianya dan Kibum dengan mimpi indahnya.

.

.

.

.

.

"Pak Kepala Kang?" Ucap Siwon tanpa melepaskan kontak mata dengan layar kaca di depannya.

"Ya Tuan Muda?" Sahut Kepala Pelayan Kang yang sedaru tadi berada di kamar itu sambil sedikit membungkukkan tubuhnya.

"Besok tolong rubah taman belakang mansion kita manjadi seperti itu" Pinta Siwon sambil menunjuk layar kaca di depannya. "Jangan lupa ajak Donghae, Kyuhyun, Sungmin dan teman-teman yang lain" Lanjut Siwon.

"Baik, Tuan Muda. Saya pamit undur diri" Pamit Kepala Pelayan pergi dari kamar Siwon dan Kibum.

"Besok akan jadi hari yang menyenangkan, aku jadi tidak sabaran" Guman Siwon sambil berjalan menuju kasur Kibum. Siwon merebahkan tubuhnya tepat di sebelah Kibum ketika dirinya sampai, tak lupa membalikan tubuhnya sehingga sekarang dirinya berhadapan dengan Kibum.

"Maaf mengacuhkanmu" Ucap Siwon yang tentu saja tidak di dengar Kibum.

"Selamat malam, Mimpi yang indah" Lanjut Siwon sambil mengecup singkat kening Kibum.

.

.

.

.

.

"Ayo… Siwonnie! Hae-ah! Kyunnie! Kalahkan mereka!"

"Ayo… Tuan muda Siwon! Tuan muda Donghae! Tuan muda Kyuhyun… Kalian pasti bisa"

Kibum yang masih asik bergelut di tempat tidurnya samar-samar mendengan suara berisik dari arah taman belakang mansion mewah keluarga Choi.

Dengan sangat terpaksa Kibum bangun dari tempat tidurnya, sedikit menggerutu sambil memanyunkan bibirnya karena suara berisik yang mengganggu tidur lelapnya. Mengarahkan kedua kakinya menuju taman belakang.

_'Belisik… Bummie kan mau tidur'_ Begitulah batin seorang Choi Kibum.

.

.

.

.

.

"Ini… Ada apa?" Guman Kibum takjub pasalnya taman belakang mnsion mewah keluarga Siwon kini telah berubah menjadi lapangan sepak bola yang akhir-akhir ini banyak disiarkan di televisi.

Mata kecilnya terus saja menatap hal menarik didepannya, hingga tak sengaja mata kecilnya menemukan objek seorang namja manis seusia Siwon yang dikenalnya.

"Minnie hyung!" Panggil Kibum yang sukses membuat Sungmin menatap ke arahnya.

"Eh? Kibummie… Ada apa?" Tanya Sungmin ketika Kibum telah sampai di tempatnya tentunya dengan berlari.

"Hos.. Itu ada apa, Minnie hyung?" Tanya Kibum sambil menunjuk Siwon yang sibuk menggiring bola.

"Ah.. Itu… Siwon lagi mau ikutan merayakan FIFA WORLD CUP" Jelas Sungmin yang hanya di balas anggukan kepala oleh Kibum.

Menatap Siwon dan teman-temannya lama, Kibum pun memutuskan mengahampiri mereka yang masih sibuk bermain sepak bola.

"Eh? Kibummie mau kemana?" Tanya Sungmin heran dengan sikap salah satu dongsaengnya.

"Mau ke Ciwon hyung"

"Ngapain?"

"Mengajak Ciwon hyung beli bola"

"Eh? Buat apa?"

"Abisnya ngapaiin Ciwon hyung lepot-lepot belebutan bola sama yang lain kalau di toko banyak yang jual" Jawab Kibum polos.

"Ah.. Iya, benar juga ya kau Kibummie" Jawab Sungmin sambil sedikit meruntuki kebodohannya mengabaikan bahwa kini Kibum telah sampai di tengah lapangan dan menuju ke arah Siwon.

"Ciwon hyung!" Seru Kibum ketika berada di 1 meter didepan Siwon yang sedang menggiring bola.

Hal itu sukses membuat Siwon kehilangan konsentrasi dan menghentikan larinya. Siwon tidak menyadari bahwa pihak lawan sedang berlari kecang kearahnya yang sedari tadi diam menatap Kibum.

"Ciwon hyung! Awas!" Seruan Kibum sukses membalikan kesadaran Siwon mengalihkan pandangan kebelakangnya dan terkejut bahwalawannya berada kurang dari 1 meter di depannya.

Siwon sedikit kehilangan keseimbangan ketika berbalik dan….

_BRUG!_

"Akh!" Rintih Siwon ketika lawannya ikutan terjatuh dan menimpa dirinya. Rasa sakit di bagian kakinya tak bisa dirinya tahan lagi. Meringis dan segera memegang kakinya ketika sang lawan bangun. Kepalanya terasa pening dan seketika pandangannya menjadi buram dan menghitam.

"Ciwon hyung!"

"Wonnie!"

"Tuan Muda!"

"Siwon!"

Telinganya masih sempat mendengar suara Kibum dan teman-temannya yang memanggilnya karena khawatir.

.

.

.

.

.

"Hiks… Mianhe Hiks… Ciwon Hiks… Hyung"

Kamar rawat Siwon di salah satu rumah sakit kota Seoul di penuhi isakan tangis dari Kibum. Semenjak Siwon dibawa ke rumah sakit hingga sekarang Kibum tidak berhenti untuk menangis.

"Uljima, Bummie…" Bujuk Siwon untuk yang sekian kalinya.

"Tapi Hiks… Semua kalena Bummie"

"Sstt.. Yang patah tulang diriku, tapi kenapa Bummie yang menangis? Lagi pula ini tidak sakit"

"Jinjja?"

"Hum~ Lebih baik Kibummie tidur disini biar Hyung cepet sembuh.." Jawab Siwon sambil menepuk tempat kosong disebelahnya.

"Memang kalau Bummie tidul di situ hyung cepet sembuh?"

"Iya, Palli" Ucap Siwon tak sabaran.

Kibum hanya bisa menurut, dilangkahkan kakinya menuju ranjang Siwon. Sedikit kesusahan ketika menaikinya karena ranjang rawat Siwon yang menurutnya ketinggian.

Merebahkan tubuhnya di sebelah Siwon, menutup kedua matanya, lelah karena tenaganya sedikit terkuras ketika menaiki ranjang rawat Siwon. Namun, dirinya merasa sesak karena sosok Siwon dibelakangnya yang memeluknya sangat erat. Terpaksa Kibum membalikkan tubuhnya kearah Siwon lalu menatapnya heran.

"Hyung kenapa kau memelukku sangat erat?" Tanya Kibum kepada Siwon yang sedang memejamkan mata.

"Karena kau milikku" Ucap Siwon singkat, lalu kembali melanjutkan tidurnya yang sempat terganggu karena pertanyaan Kibum.

Siwon mengabaikan segala gerutuan namja manis dalam pelukannya, baginya yang terpenting saat ini adalah mengisi kembali energinya yang sempat terbuang tadi pagi.

_'Haruskah aku berterimakasih pada Shindong hyung karena membuat kakiku patah?'_ Batin Siwon yang masih sibuk memeluk Kibum.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**Mind RnR?**

**A/N: Banyak yang tanya kapan Donghae dapet pasangan, sebenernya sampai Drabble SiBum Chibi Series yang keempat pun Eunhyuk belum aku masukin dalam drabble ini. Tetapi berharap saja semoga suatu saat aku dapet ide buat masukin Eunhyuk disini.**


	4. Mine

**Drabble Chibi SiBum Series**

**Tittle: Mine**

**Author: GabyGaluh.**

**Disclaimers: Ini lanjutan hasil remake aku dari Nyongtory Drabble buatan aku yang udah aku publish di WordPress. Terima Kritik dan Saran, tetapi tidak menerima bashing chara.**

**Summary: Ketika pengganggu datang dalam hidup Siwon dan Kibum.**

**Casts: Chibi!Siwon, Chibi!Kibum, Chibi!Changmin, Kepala Pelayan Kang.**

**Age: Siwon!5th, Changmin!4th, Kibum!3th.**

**Warning: OOC tingkat akut, Typo bertebaran, Failed Chibi.**

**Pair: SiBum, ChangBum.**

* * *

Pancaran sinar mentari pagi mengawali pagi di sebuah mansion mewah yang diketaui milik keluarga Choi. Di tengah ketenangan pagi hari ini samar-samar terdengar keributan yang berasal dari ruang tamu mansion mewah tersebut.

"Kepala Kang, Changmin mau makan" Ujar anak yang memiliki tinggi di atas rata-rata tersebut ketika baru saja menginjakkan kakinya di ruang tamu mansion tersebut.

"Bukan kah lebih baik Tuan Muda Changmin beristirahat terlebih dahulu? Perjalanan dari Busan ke Seoul sangat jauh dan menghabiskan banyak tenaga" Bujuk Kepala Kang sambil menarik koper mili Changmin ke kamar yang akan di tempatinya selama sebulan ini.

"Anni… Changmin mau makan" Rajuk Changmin sambil menghentakkan kakinya yang sukses membuat Kepala Kang menghela nafas.

Kepala pelayan Kang hanya bisa pasrah "Baiklah, Tuan Muda".

"Asik.."

Changmin pun segera mengarahkan kedua kakinya menuju dapur mansion mewah tersebut sedikit tidak sabaran karena sebentar lagi akan bertemu dengan pujaan hatinya.

.

.

.

.

Changmin yang sedang asik makan menghentikan kegiatannya sedikit heran ketika makan di dapur milik keluarga Choi, sedari tadi dirinya hanya melihat para pelayan yang hilir mudik. Menengokkan kepalanya kekiri dan kekanan berharap bisa menemukan sosok yang dicarinya.

"Kepala Pelayan Kang, apa Siwon hyung belum bangun?" Tanya Changmin setelah menyerah mencari sosok sepupunya.

"Tuan Muda Siwon masih dikamar, Tuan Muda. Mungkin sedang bermain dengan Tuan Muda Kibum"

"Tuan Muda Kibum?" Ulang Changmin.

"Iya, Tuan Muda"

"Memangnya dia siapa?"

"Tuan Muda Kibum adalah anak angkat Tuan dan Nyonya Choi"

"Oh, nanti aku mau berkenalan dengannya" Guman Changmin sambil melanjutkan kembali acara makannya yang sempat tertunda.

.

.

.

.

Seorang namja kecil nan manis tampak sibuk membangunkan sosok namja tampan yang tampaknya lebih tua dari si namja manis, menggungcang bahu si namja tampan sedikit keras. Namun tampaknya si namja tampan masih asik dengan dunia mimpinya sehingga tetap mengabaikan sosok manis didepannya yang saat ini sedang mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Ciwon hyung, bangun… Cudah pagi"

"5 menit lagi Bummie-ah"

"Tapi ini sudah jam 8 pagi, hyung"

"…"

"Ciwon hyung!" Kibum pun semakin gencar menggungcang bahu Siwon.

"Arraseo, Bummie"

Siwon pun terpaksa bangun dari kasur empuknya dan menuju ke kamar mandi, tak jarang gerutuan kecil telontar dari bibir tipisnya. Kibum pun hanya bisa menatap polos Siwon yang sepanjang perjalanan menuju kamar mandi masih menggerutu, tetapi pada akhirnya hanya dibiarkannya saja dan dirinya lebih memilih bermain dengan Wonbum -kelinci jenis Angora yang dibelikan Siwon untuk Kibum sejak beberapa hari yang lalu-.

.

.

.

.

"Sudah wangi" Guman Siwon yang baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi yang terletak di kamarnya dan Kibum.

Sedikit penasaran dengan hal yang dilakukan Kibumnya membuat Siwon dengan segera mengganti pakaiannya dengan pakaian yang sudah disediakan oleh para pelayannya jauh sebelum dirinya dan Kibum bangun.

"Kibummie sedang apa?" Tanya Siwon yang sudah mengganti bajunya.

"…"

Siwon hanya bisa menghela nafasnya, beginilah Kibum kalau sudah bermain dengan Wonbum.

_'Dia mengacuhkan aku lagi_' Guman Siwon dalam hati sambil menatap Kibum dan Wonbum yang masih asik bermain tanpa memperdulikan dirinya.

Sudah bermenit-menit Siwon membaringkan tubuhnya di atas kasur, sudah bermenit-menit Siwon diacuhkan Kibum, sudah bermenit-menit Kibum asik bermain bersama Wonbum, dan sudah bermenit-menit rasa bosan mengahantui dirinya.

"Bummie-ah, hyung bosan" Rajuk Siwon kepada Kibum yang masih sibuk bermain dengan Wonbum.

"Eh? Siwon hyung juga bosan?"

"Iya, bahkan sangat. Bummie, bagaimana kalau kita ma.."

_BRAK!_

Pintu kamar Siwon dan Kibum terbuka dengan keras dan sudah dapat dipastikan pintu kamar tersebut rusak.

"Siwon hyung!" Teriak sang pelaku perusakan pintu tanpa rasa bersalah sama sekali.

"…in"

Sang perusakan pintu itu dengan tenangnya masuk kedalam kamar Siwon dan Kibum, sedikit berlari ke arah Siwon dan…

_GREB!_

..Memeluk Siwon erat. Siwon hanya bisa diam melihat kelakuan anarkis sepupunya yang berasal dari Busan tersebut.

"Changmin? Sedang apa kau disini?" Tanya Siwon kepada sepupunya setelah berhasil melepaskan pelukan maut seorang Jung Changmin.

"Huh? Begitukah sambutan darimu untuk sepupu tampanmu ini, hyung?"

"Tidak, hanya saja… Untuk apa kau kemari?"

"Aku akan sebulan di sini untuk liburan, hyung"

"Apa!"

Changmin pun mengabaikan segala protesan yang dilayangkan Siwon, menurutnya mengamati perubahan kamar Siwon lebih menarik dari pada harus mengdengarkan 'ceramah' Siwon yang membuat telinga panas.

"Eh? Siapa dia?" Tanya Changmin ketika matanya tak sengaja menangkap objek seorang namja manis di kamar Siwon.

Siwon yang tadinya masih asik 'berceramah' terpaksa menghentikan kegiatannya barusan. "Hah? Kau bilang apa?".

Lagi Changmin hanya menganggap ucapan Siwon barusan sebagai angin lalu, lalu menghampiri sosok manis di kamar Siwon yang tampak sedang asik bermain bersama kelincinya. "Hallo, siapa nama kamu? Aku Jung Changmin"

"…"

Siwon hanya bisa tertawa puas dalam hati ketika Changmin diacuhkan oleh Kibum-nya.

_'Aku yang deket sama Bummie sering dicuekkin, apa lagi kamu?'_ Begitulah kira-kira batin seorang Choi Siwon.

Tak menyerah, Changmin pun berusaha menarik perhatian Kibum dengan menepuk pelan bahu Kibum. "Heh"

"Ciapa? Aku?" Tanya Kibum sambil menunjuk dirinya sediri.

"Iya"

"Memangnya kamu nanya apa?"

Berusaha bersabar menghadapi sosok manis depannya Changmin pun mengulang kembali pertanyaannya setelah dirinya menghembuskan nafasnya. "Siapa namamu?"

"Oh… Aku Kibum… Kim Kibum" Ucap Kibum diselingi senyuman andalannya membuat kekesalan yang tadi sempat Changmin rasakan menguap entah kemana.

_'Senyumannya manis'_ Begitulah kira-kira batin seorang Jung Changmin.

.

.

.

.

Beberapa langkah dari tempat Changmin dan Kibum berada terdapat sepasang mata elang yang sedari tadi menatap cemburu moment ChangBum yang asik berbincang di depannya.

_'Mau merebut Kibum dariku, Jung Changmin? Maaf saja tapi Kim Kibum hanya milik Choi Siwon seorang'_ Batin Siwon yang kini mengganti tatapan cemburunya dengan smirk andalannya di bibir tipisnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**Mind RnR?**


	5. Back

**Chibi SiBum Series.**

**Tittle: Back. **

**Author: GabyGaluh. **

**Disclaimers: Ini lanjutan hasil remake aku dari Nyongtory Drabble buatan aku yang udah aku publish di Wordpress. Terima kritik dan saran, tetapi tidak menerima bashing chara. **

**Summary: Punggung hyung hangat, aku menyukainya -Kim Kibum. **

**Casts: Chibi!Siwon, Chibi!Kibum, Chibi!Kyuhyun, Chibi!Sungmin, Chibi!Donghae, Chibi!Changmin, Kepala Pelayan Kang. **

**Age: Sungmin!6th, HaeWon!5th, ChangKyu!4th, Kibum!3th. **

**Warning: OOC tingkat akut, Typo bertebaran, Failed Chibi. **

**Pair: SiBum (Always), KyuMin, ChangBum.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Mata elangnya terus saja menatap tajam kedua objek di depannya, mengeratkan remasan tangannya ketika salah satu dari objek tatapannya memeluk objek lainnya yang lebih pendek darinya, terus menggerutu ketika Kibum-salah satu objek tatapannya- hanya pasrah dipeluk Changmin-objek lainnya yang keenakan memeluk tubuh mungil Kibum, dirinya merasa cemburu ketika tangan nakal Changmin kini beralih mengusap rambut Kibum. Cukup! Kibum adalah miliknya seorang.

"Yah... Siwon hyung kenapa kau merebut Kibummie dari pelukanku?"

Entah sejak kapan Siwon berlari menuju pasangan ChangBum yang asik berpelukan. Menarik Kibum menjauh dari Changmin dan memeluknya possessive. Mengabaikan segala gerutuan Changmin kepadanya karena merusak suasana. Kibum? Dirinya hanya bisa pasrah sekali lagi.

"Harusnya aku yang bertanya kenapa kau ada di sini, Jung Changmin?"

"Tentu saja bertemu Kibummie"

"Apa?!"

"Aku ingin tidur sini saja, di sini ramai dan ada Kibummie"

"Enak saja, kamarmu itu ada di bawah"

"Tapi aku mau disi.."

_BRAK! _

"Changminnie!"

"..ni"

_**Changmin POV **_

Aku hanya menatap sebal kearah Siwon hyung yang seenaknya saja merebut Kibummie dari pelukanku.

"Tapi aku mau disi.."

_**BRAK! **_

"Changminnie!"

"..ni"

Ucapanku terpotong ketika suara pintu yang terbuka dengan sangat keras dan setelah itu aku merasakan sesak ketika sang pelaku pembukaan pintu yang kukira lebih dari satu orang memelukku dengan erat.

_**POV End **_

Changmin yang merasa sesak berusaha sekuat tenaga melepaskan pelukan maut orang-orang yang diketauinya adalah ketiga sahabat karib Siwon. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Sungmin, Donghae, Kyuhyun.

"Yak! Minnie hyung! Hae hyung! Kyunnie! Lepaskan pelukan kalian! Kalian mau membunuhku?".

"Hehehehe, Mianhe Minnie" Ucap mereka serempak.

"Kalian! Kenapa kemari?"

"Memangnya ini rumahmu, Jung Changmin? Setauku bukan deh. Jangan terlalu berharap" Ucap Kyuhyun pedas.

"Minnie hyung?" Sosok yang sedari tadi diam dipeluk Siwon kini bersuara. Berontak dalam pelukan Siwon yang membuatnya risih.

Siwon terpaksa melepaskan pelukan dari Kibum-nya lalu cemberut karena yakin setelah ini akan diacuhkan Kibum kembali.

"Ya, Kibummie?"

"Ada apa?"

Jawab Changmin dan Sungmin bersamaan, seketika itu juga Changmin mendelik tidak suka kearah Sungmin.

"Ada apa? Aku juga sering dipanggil 'Minnie' dan aku juga lebih tua darinya. Siapa tau dia sekarang memanggilku bukan kau! Dasar ke-PD-an" Jawab Sungmin santai. Membuat Changmin ingin mencekik Sungmin saat itu juga.

"Minnie hyung, ayo kita belmain" Ucap Kibum manja sambil memeluk lengan Sungmin. Sungmin menyeringai kecil melihat hal ini.

"Kau sudah liatkan, Tuan ke-PD-an?" Sungmin semakin melebarkan seringaian ketika melihat wajah Changmin yang memerah malu. Siwon, Donghae, Kyuhyun hanya mampu tertawa keras ketika melihat wajah malu Changmin. Sedangkan Kibum? Hanya memangdang polos mereka semua.

"Memangnya Bummie mau main apa?" Tanya Sungmin yang membuat Kibum tersentak dari lamunannya.

"Petak umpet" Balas Kibum sambil tersenyum riang.

.

.

.

.

"HOM PIM PA" Secara serentak mereka meletakan tangan mereka didepan dan dalam permainan kali ini Siwon lah yang keluar sebagai pemenang.

"HOM PIM PA" Kembali mereka berlima bermain dan kali ini yang keluar sebagai pemenang adalah Sungmin.

Donghae dan Changmin lah yang memenangkan permainan selanjutnya dan kini menyisakan Kyuhyun dan Kibum untuk menentukan siapakah yang akan 'jaga' kali ini.

"Batu, Guntung, Kertas" Ucap Kyuhyun lantang dan hasilnya adalah...

Kyuhyun mengeluarkan kertas, sedangkan Kibum mengeluarkan batu. Jadi secara otomatis Kyuhyun lah pemenangnya dan terpaksa Kibum yang harus 'jaga' kali ini.

"Kibummie, kau kalah berarti kau yang jaga"

"Eh?! Kibummie kalah?" Ucap Changmin sedikit tidak percaya bahwa Kibum bisa kalah dari saudara evil-nya.

"Hum-um" Karena memang dasarnya Kibum yang polos, dirinya hanya bisa menganggukan kepalanya sekaligus pasrah menerima kekalahannya.

"Kalau begitu, gantian dengan hyung saja, Kibummie" Ucap Changmin berusaha terlihat keren di mata Kibum.

"Cih! Sok jadi pahlawan" Sahut Siwon kesal dengan perilaku sepupunya itu.

"Kau sirik, Choi Siwon?"

"Baiklah, belalti Minnie hyung yang jaga" Karena bosan melihat Siwon dan Changmin yang sebentar lagi akan bertengkar membuat Kibum yang sedari tadi diam memutuskan menyetujui penawaran Changmin. Lagipula yang diuntungkan di sini Kibum, bukan?

"Changmin sebaiknya kau mulai berhitung, yang lainnya ayo berpencar dan bersembunyi" Sungmin yang sedari tadi sibuk bermain dengan Kyuhyun pun mulai memberi aba-aba.

"Baiklah"

"Hum-um"

Kembali, Kibum hanya mampu menganggukan kepalanya imut.

"1,2,3,..."

Donghae, Sungmin, Kyuhyun, dan Kibum yang mendengar Changmin mulai berhitung segera berlarian tak tentu arah. Namun, Kibum mulai tampak panik karena dirinya belum menemukan tempat persembunyian dan tiba-tiba...

_GREB! _

Tangannya digenggam oleh seseorang, berniat melepas. Namun, pada akhirnya karena perbedaan kekuatan mereka yang cukup mencolok Kibum hanya bisa pasrah. "Ikuti aku!"

"...4,5,6,..."

"Hum-um" Dan Kibum benar-benar hanya bisa pasrah ketika tangannya ditarik kesana-kemari.

"7,8,9,10! Siap atau tidak akan kutangkap!"

Changmin dengan semangat mengelilingi taman belakang mansion mewah keluarga Siwon untuk menemukan pujaan hatinya. Tetapi, sebenarnya pujaan hatinya itu telah dibawa kabur seseorang beberapa saat yang lalu.

.

.

.

.

Kibum yang sedari tadi masih setia ditarik oleh Siwon kesana-kemari tampak mulai kelelahan, peluh pun mulai tampak membanjiri dirinya.

"Ciwon hyung, kita mau kemana?"

"Taman kota"

"Huh? Kenapa jauh sekali" Gerutu Kibum sambil memanyunkan bibirnya.

"Sebentar lagi juga sampai"

"Memangnya untuk apa hyung kita kecana?"

"Bersembunyi"

"Eh? Belsembunyi dali apa?"

"Si Monster Makanan"

"Eh? Ciapa itu?"

"Lupakan... Nah, sudah sampai. Sekarang waktunya bermain!"

Kibum yang sedari tadi tidak memperhatikan jalan pun hanya bisa membelalakan matanya, pasalnya taman yang dikunjungi mereka kali ini adalah taman dimana Siwon dan Kibum bertemu. Kibum sedikit merindukan tempat ini karena semenjak dirinya diangkat menjadi anak keluarga Choi, dirinya sangat jarang keluar rumah.

"Huaa... Ayo bermain, hyung"

.

.

.

.

"Hueeee... Kibummie dimana?" Tangis seorang namja yang memiliki tinggi diatas rata-rata karena hingga saat ini tidak menemukan sosok Kibum di mansion mewah tersebut.

"Sudalah, Chwang. Kau cengeng sekali" Ucap Kyuhyun yang mulai kesal dengan sikap 'over' salah satu sahabatnya selain Siwon, Donghae, Sungmin, dan Kibum.

"Tapi Hiks... Kibummie Hiks... Hilang"

"Tapi Siwonnie juga hilang, Chwang" Sahut Sungmin yang sedari tadi memilih diam.

"Aku Hiks... Tidak Hiks.. Peduli dengan Hiks... Kuda itu"

"Lebih baik kita pulang saja" Putus Donghae yang ikut-ikutan merasa kesal dengan sikap 'over' Changmin.

"Kalian Hiks... Tidak Hiks.. Setia Hiks.. Kawan"

"Jung Changmin, Kibummie itu baru pergi sekitar 2 jam yang lalu. Lagi pula kata Kepala Pelayan Kang dia pergi bersama Siwon"

Kesal. Kyuhyun tentu saja merasa kesal karena sudah 2 jam ia habiskan dengan mendengar suara Changmin tidak berhenti menangis dan tampaknya kekesalan ini juga menular ke Donghae dan juga Sungmin.

"Tapi Hiks... Kibummie Hiks.. belum pulang"

"Sudahlah aku capek berbicara dengannya, lebih baik kita pulang sekarang saja" Ucap Kyuhyun mulai bangkit diikuti dengan Sungmin dan Donghae, meninggalkan sosok Changmin sendirian tanpa sebuah kata-kata.

.

.

.

.

Siwon dan Kibum kini sedang dalam perjalanan pulang menuju mansion mewah keluarga Choi. Mereka banyak menghabiskan waktu dengan bermain di taman tersebut dan kini Kibum tampak berada di gendongan Siwon karena kelelahan akibat bermain tanpa henti.

"Ciwon hyung"

"Ya?"

"Tadi seru sekali"

"Benarkah?"

"Hum-um" Ucap Kibum sambil menganggukan kepalanya dibelakang Siwon.

"Hyung~" Lanjut Kibum sambil mengeratkan pelukannya di leher Siwon.

"Hm?"

"Punggung hyung hangat, aku menyukainya"

"Memang hangat, dan akan selalu hangat untukmu. Nah... Kalau begitu tidurlah, akan hyung bangunkan kalau sudah sampai"

"Hum"

Kibum kembali menganggukan kepalanya imut, menyamankan posisi kepalanya di ceruk leher milik Siwon. Tak lama dengkuran halus terdengar dari Kibum membuat Siwon tersenyum dan menampilkan dimple kepunyaannya.

.

.

.

.

"Aku pulang!" Seru Siwon yang baru saja sampai di mansion keluarganya. Kedatangannya segera saja di sambut oleh Kepala Pelaya Kang berserta beberapa pelayan di belakangnya.

"Ah.. Tuan Muda Siwon" Sambut Kepala Pelayan Kang sambil sedikit membungkukkan tubuhnya.

"Changmin dimana?" Ucap Siwon sambil membetulkan posisi Kibum di gendongannya.

"Tuan Muda tertidur, kelelahan setelah menangis karena Tuan Muda Kibum yang tiba-tiba menghilang. Tuan Muda Siwon, lebih baik Tuan Muda Kibum saya saja yang menggendongnya."

"Oh, Tidak usah" Ucap Siwon singkat setelah itu berlalu menuju kamarnya, Kibum, dan Changmin untuk sementara waktu. Meninggalkan para pelayannya yang hanya bisa cengo melihat kelakuan salah satu Tuan Mudannya.

Siwon membuka pintu kamarnya-yang tidak terkunci-pelan dengan menggunakan kakinya. Takut mengganggu penghuni lain kamar tersebut jika dirinya membuka pintu dengan keras. Kembali, Siwon membetulkan posisi Kibum dalam gendongannya.

Siwon berjalan perlahan menuju kasur Kibum yang terletak dekat dengan jendela. Siwon meletakan Kibum dengan hati-hati diatas kasurnya, melepaskan sandal yang sedari tadi masih terpasang di kaki Kibum, serta menyelimuti sosok manis didepannya tak lupa kecupan pun mendarat dikening Kibum berharap dirinya lah yang saat ini dimimpikan oleh Kibum.

.

.

.

.

Setelah itu Siwon melangkahkan kakinya menuju ranjang Changmin yang bersebelahan dengan kasur Kibum, menatap dingin sosok yang saat ini tidur dengan air mata yang mulai tampak mengering dipipinya.

"Sudah kubilang, Chwang. Kibummie itu milikku"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC **

**.**

**.**

**Mind RnR?**

**Thanks To:**

**A**mmyikmubmik**, G**yumin4ever**, Q** **, A**bilhikmah**, S**ycarp**, U**rurubaek**, M**iss Chocoffee**, S**issy**, U**rfan**, C**hoiririen**, T**hedolphinduck, **T**yahra Lau**,** **A**yudessy1222**, B**rigitta bukan brigittiw**, G**uest**, M**iss leeanna**, P**embaca**, S** **.**

**Setiap review yang kalian tinggalkan sangat berarti untuk penyemangat saya dalam melanjutkan fanfiction ini. Maaf kalau saya jarang maupun tidak membalas review kalian, tapi sungguh review kalian semua aku baca kok. Love You All.**

**Pertanyaan: Kapan Eunhyuk muncul?**

**Jawaban: Suatu saat nanti pasti ada, tunggu saja kelanjutannya.**

**Warning: Changmin gak akan aku pasangin sama Kyuhyun. Karena aku pencinta Official Couple. So, Liat saja Changmin bakalan aku pasangin sama siapa nanti. **

**Akhir kata, Apa pun yang kalian berikan terhadap fanfction-ku, aku sangat menghargai itu. Jadi terima kasih untuk semua penghargaan kalian.**


	6. Bad Luck or Good Luck?

**Bad Luck or Good Luck? **

**Author: GabyGaluh. **

**Disclaimers: Ini lanjutan hasil remake aku dari Nyongtory Drabble buatan aku yang udah aku publish di Wordpress. Menerima kritik dan saran, tetapi tidak menerima bahsing chara.**

**Summary: Kesialan beruntun yang diterima Siwon karena memata-matai pasangan ChangBum. **

**Casts: Chibi!Siwon, Chibi!Kibum, Chibi!Kyuhyun, Chibi!Sungmin, Chibi!Changmin, Chibi! Donghae and Misterious People. **

**Age: Sungmin!6th, HaeWon!5th, ChangKyu!4th, Kibum!3th. **

**Warning: OOC tingkat akut, Typo bertebaran dimana-mana, Failed Chibi. **

**Pair: SiBum (Always), KyuMin, ChangBum. **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Manik elangnya terus menatap cemburu sepasang makhluk didepannya. Remasan pada garpu dalam genggamannya terus mengerat. Ingin rasanya dirinya menusuk sang sepupu dengan garpu yang berada di genggamannya.

Diyakininya tadi sang sepupu sedang menyeringai kearahnya, mengingatkan dirinya akan sosok iblis yang menjabat sebagai temannya, siapa lagi kalau bukan si Cho Kyuhyun.

"Nah... Kibummie makan yang banyak ya?" Ucap Changmin, salah satu sosok yang sedari tadi terus saja di tatap tajam oleh Siwon.

"Iya, Minnie hyung" Balas sosok anak berwajah manis yang masih saja sibuk mengunyah.

"Enak?"

"Hu'um, hyung" Ucap Kibum sambil sesekali memainkan sendok yang berada dalam genggamannya.

"Nah, bagaimana setelah ini Kibummie jalan-jalan dengan hyung? Kan kemarin Kibummie asik main sama Siwon" Ucap Changmin sambil sesekali menyeringai kearah Siwon yang dibalas tatapan mematikan seorang Choi Siwon.

"Iya, hyung" Ucap Kibum polos membuat seringaian pada bibir Changmin semakin mengembang.

_ 'Tch'_

Runtuk Siwon dalam hati pasalnya kini Changmin sedang memandanganya dengan tatapan _'See-Kibummie-Bukan-Hanya-Milikmu'_.

** . **

**. **

**.**

**.**

"Siwonnie, kenapa dari tadi kita cuma ikutin Kibummie aja?" Tanya seorang namja manis yang memiliki gigi khas kecilnci kepada sosok namja tampan yang sedari tadi sibuk dengan teropong miliknya.

"Ssstt... Minnie hyung. Bukannya aku sudah bilang kita ini sedang memata-matai Kibummie dan si Chwang itu" Sahut si namja tampan yang masih saja tidak melepaskan pandangannya dari target yang berada di depannya.

"Hum, aku tau" Ucap namja manis yang diketaui bernama Sungmin itu.

"Kyunnie, memata-matai itu apa?"

Kini, Sungmin bertanya kepada seorang namja kecil lainnya yang masih tampak sibuk dengan PSP kepunyaannya.

"Mengikuti seseorang tanpa ketauan" Ucap seorang namja cilik bernama Kyuhyung itu dengan nada datar.

"Oh, begitu ya, Kyunnie? Gomawo" Balas Sungmin.

Kyuhyun hanya mampu menghembuskan nafasnya kesal. Bukan karena pertanyaan Sungmin padanya. Namun dirinya kesal terhadap sosok yang masih saja asik mengamati seseorang dengan teropong dalam genggamannya.

Bagaimana tidak kesal? Coba saja kalian bayangkan ketika dirimu datang ke rumah temanmu dengan tujuan bermain, tapi justru kini dirimu malahan berlagak bak seorang detektif dadakan yang sedang mengamati targetnya.

_ 'Tau bagini mendingan tadi aku di rumah saja bermain dengan Minnie hyung'_

Runtuk Kyuhyun sambil menatap garang seorang Choi Siwon.

**Flashback On **

**Kyuhyun POV **

"Siwonnie! Ayo Main!"

Aku hanya menatap malas Sungmin hyung. Andai kalau bukan karena paksaannya, sudah dipastikan aku sekarang ini sedang bermain PSP dikamarku yang hangat.

"Ah... Minnie hyung dan Kyu... Kebetulan kalian datang... Nah, sekarang temani aku ya?" Ucap Siwon hyung sambil menarik paksa Minnie hyung dan aku menuju pintu utama yang baru saja beberapa menit yang lalu aku lewati bersama Minnie hyung.

"Mau ngapaiin, Siwonnie?" Tanya Minnie hyung pada sosok yang sedari tadi masih asik menarik Minnie hyung dan diriku keluar dari mansion miliknya.

"Memata-matai Chwang dan Bummie" Ucap Siwon hyung sambil mempercepat langkah-langkahnya membuat diriku dan Minnie hyung terpaksa mempercepat langkah kami.

"Oh, begitu ya?" Ucap Minnie hyung polos, membuatku semakin gemas ingin mencubit pipi tembamnya.

Lalu, kualihkan pandanganku menuju Siwon hyung yang tampak sangat terburu-buru. Namun...

.

.

...Hanya perasaanku saja atau apa, tapi aku baru saja melihat Siwon hyung menyeringai evil seperti diriku.

_ 'Ada apa dengan anak Tuhan yang satu ini'_ Batinku masih saja menatap Siwon hyung dengan tatapan heran.

**.**

** . **

**. **

**.**

**Kyuhyun POV End **

**Flashback Off**

"Siwonnie~" Rajuk Sungmin sambil menarik kecil lengan baju Siwon.

"Kenapa, Minnie hyung?" Tanya Siwon yang sedari tadi masih mengamati pasangan ChangBum yang asik bermain ayunan.

"Minnie bosan, ayo bermain"

"Tidak, hyung. Kalau kita bermain, nanti kita kehilangan jejak Chwang dan Kibummie" Balas Siwon tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari pasangan ChangBum.

"Huh~"

Kepala Sungmin menunduk, dirasanya matanya mulai memanas. mungkin sebentar lagi buliran air mata akan jatuh dari sana.

Tapi...

_GREB!_

Air matanya tidak jatuh karena dirinya merasa pergelangan tangannya digenggam seseorang. Dialihkan pandangannya menuju sosok yang masih asik menggenggam tangannya.

Disana, Kyuhyun tengah menatapnya. Berbicara sesuatu tanpa bersuara. Sungmin yang mengerti rencana Kyuhyun pun hanya menganggukan kepalanya. Dan dibalas Kyuhyun dengan seringaian evil miliknya yang tadi sempat dipinjam Siwon.

Perlahan, Sungmin dan Kyuhyun melangkah menjauhi tempat Siwon mengamati pasangan ChangBum. Kini, tinggalah Siwon sendirian di tempat tersebut. Dan sepertinya, dirinya tidak menyadari kepergian Sungmin dan Kyuhyun dari tempatnya berdiri.

_'Ayo pergi dari sini secara perlahan. Lalu, kita bermain di kotak pasir yang terletak disana'_

**. **

**.**

** .**

**.**

"Minnie hyung... Kyu... Menurut kalian mereka membicarakan apa?" Tanya Siwon sambil mengalihkan pandangannya menuju pasangan KyuMin di belakangnya.

"Eh? Dimana mereka?"

Siwon yang sadar bahwa pasangan Kyumin tidak lagi berada di belakangnya mulai menengokkan kepalanya ke sekitar taman.

Namun, dirinya masih tidak menemukan pasangan Kyumin yang menurutnya masih asik bermesraan itu.

"Hah~ sudahlah, lanjutkan sendiri saja"

Putus Siwon sambil mengalihkan pandangannya kembali ke pasangan ChangBum.

Namun, saat dirinya mengalihkan pandangannya ia menemukan sosok anjing kecil yang lucu menurutnya. Segera saja dirinya, melangkahkan kakinya untuk menghampiri sang anjing kecil.

Namun...

_ "Ggrr" _

Tampaknya keputusan Siwon menghampiri sang anjing kecil merupakan pilihan yang salah.

_ GLEK!_

_'Jangan bilang kalau anjing ini rabies'_ Batin Siwon khawatir.

Namun, bukannya segera lari, Siwon hanya berdiam diri di tempatnya.

Tampaknya kakinya terasa kaku untuk digunakan berlari. Tetapi, dirinya juga semakin ketakutan tak kala si anjing kecil mulai mendekat ke arahnya.

Dirinya kini bisa melihat secara jelas air liur sang anjing kecil yang menetes dari mulutnya.

Berusaha berpikir jernih, Siwon akhirnya mulai membalikkan tubuhnya, diayunkan kakinya untuk berlari sekencang-kencangnya.

_ "GUK... GUK... GUK..."_

_ 'Tch'_

Gerutu Siwon dalam hati pasalnya kini sang anjing kecil mulai mengejar dirinya. Siwon kini memilih untuk berlari ke arah papan seluncur dan bersembunyi di sana.

** .**

** .**

** . **

**.**

Sudah 10 menit Siwon bersembunyi disana.

Akhirnya, dirinya keluar dengan perlahan lalu melongokkan kepalanya guna melihat keadaan di sekitannya. Setelah memastikan keadaan saat itu aman, Siwon keluar secara perlahan dan berlari kecil menjauhi tempat itu.

Tampaknya Siwon tidak menyadari bahwa dua orang namja dan yeoja seumuran dirinya terus saja memandangnya heran tanpa kedip.

**. **

**.**

** . **

**.**

"Nonna~"

Panggil seorang namja manis kepada sosok yeoja kecil yang memiliki postur tubuh lebih pendek dari si namja manis.

"Ya, Hyukkie?" Balas sang yeoja kecil bernama Victoria itu.

"Hyung yang tadi aneh ya?"

"Iya, maca belmain papan seluncul di bawahnya, sich?"

"Hum, Tapi hyung yang tadi juga lucu"

"Iya... Dikeljal-keljal anjing... Hahahahaha.." Jawab Victoria sambil mulai tertawa.

"Hahahaha.. Nonna kau benal... Hahahahaha" Balas sang namja manis yang diketaui bernama Eunhyuk sambil tertawa.

Tampaknya Siwon tidak mengetaui bahwa dirinya kini menjadi bahan tertawaan dua namja dan yeoja cilik yang terus menatapnya sejak datang ke papan seluncuran untuk bersembunyi.

**.**

** . **

**.**

**.**

"Huh~ untung saja sudah pergi" Guman Siwon yang kini sedang dalam perjalanan kembali menuju tempat pengamatannya.

_BRUK!_

Namun, karena tidak memeperhatikan jalanan di depannya, akhirnya Siwon pun menabrak seseorang.

"Maaf..." Ucap Siwon akhirnya sambil sedikit membungkukkan tubuhnya.

"Tidak apa-apa adik ma... Huaa... adik manis kau tampan sekali"

Histeris seorang ahjumma dengan make up yang tebal dan sesekali sang ahjumma mencium pipi Siwon.

Sungguh, dirasakannya kini seluruh bulu kuduk Siwon merinding semua akibat perlakuan sang ahjumma.

Karena ketakutan, Siwon akhirnya mendorong sang ahjumma sedikit keras yang membuat sang ahjumma melepaskan ciumannya di pipi Siwon. Tentu kesempatan ini tidak di sia-siakan Siwon untuk berlari menjauhi sang ahjumma mesum itu.

Sang ahjumma ber-make up tebal hanya bisa menghela nafas kecewa ketika buruannya berlari pergi menjauhinya.

"Imo sedang apa?"

Terlalu larut dengan pemikirannya membuat sang ahjumma ber-make up tebal itu tak menyadari hadirnya sosok namja kecil yang tak kalah tampan di sampingnya.

"Tadi Imo ketemu anak seumuran kamu yang tampan sekali, Hae-ya" Balas sang ahjumma sambil menatap lurus kearah Siwon pergi tadi.

"Hentikan keanehanmu itu, Imo. Tak sadarkah engkau mempunyai keponakan yang juga tampan sepertiku?" Narsis namja cilik yang diketaui bernama Donghae itu.

"Ah.. Benar juga kau Hae. Nah, sekarang Imo belikan ice cream untukmu" Ucap sang ahjumma sambil menggandeng tangan Donghe menuju stall ice yang terletak tidak begitu jauh dari mereka.

_'Tampaknya aku mengenali anak tadi deh'_

Batin Donghae sambil menatap kearah perginya namja cilik yang menurut Imo-nya tampan itu dengan sedikit bingung.

** .**

** . **

**.**

**.**

_'Nasibku buruk sekali'_

Runtuk Siwon dalam hati. Padahal niat awal Siwon hanya ingin memata-matai Changmin dan Kibum.

Namun, dirinya tidak menyangka bahwa sederet nasib sial telah menunggunya. Siwon pun akhirnya sampai ke tempat pengamatannya. Namun, mata elangnya langsung membelalak tak kala dirinya telah kehilangan jejak dua orang yang sedari tadi diamatinya.

Akhirnya, Siwon memilih pulang ke rumah dari pada melanjutkan aksi mata-mata kali ini.

Siwon menghela nafas kesal, tau seperti ini dirinya diam saja di rumah, sudah ditinggal Sungmin dan Kyuhyun, dikejar-kejar anjing gila, dicium ahjumma mesum, dan entah apa lagi kesialan yang akan menimpanya. Asik bergelut dengan pikirannya, Siwon tidak menyadari bahwa ada sebuah kubangan air di depannya.

Dirinya masih saja asik melangkah padahal jarak antara dirinya dan kubangan air sudah dekat. Dan akhirnya...

_BYUR!_

Dirinya pun masuk kedalam kubangan tersebut. Beberapa orang yang melihatnya hanya menatapnya dengan perasaan iba, ada juga beberapa orang yang terkekeh sambil menatap ke arahnya.

Siwon menundukan kepalanya malu, lihat saja orang-orang terus saja menatapnya dengan berbagai macam ekspresi.

_'Tch' _

Runtuk Siwon untuk yang sekian kalinya pada hari ini. Dirinya akhirnya memilih untuk keluar dari kubangan tersebut dan kembali melanjutkan perjalanan menuju rumahnya yang sempat tertunda.

** . **

**.**

** .**

**.**

"Ciwon hyung...!"

_ BRUK!_

Siwon yang baru saja sampai di depan mansion mewahnya, terpaksa melangkahkan kakinya kembali kebelakang akibat tubrukan kuat yang diterimanya ketika dirinya membuka pintu mansion mewah tersebut.

"Ciwon hyung tadi pelgi kemana?" Tanya Kibum -yang ternyata pelaku penubrukan- sambil mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh tinggi Siwon.

"Tadi Hyung habis main" Balas Siwon sambil membalas pelukan Kibum tak kalah eratnya.

"Tapi... Hyung main apa? Kok cekalang keliatan jelek cih?" Tanya Kibum sambil menatap wajah kusut Siwon.

"Hyung tadi main perang-perangan, jadinya kotor deh"

"Oh.. Ciwon hyung mau ikut Bummie mandi?" Ucap Kibum sontak menimbulkan seringai di bibir tipis Siwon.

"Memangnya Bummie belum mandi?" Tanya Siwon.

"Bummie tadi nunggu Ciwon hyung" Ucap Kibum sambil melepaskan pelukannya.

"Baiklah, kalau Bummie memaksa" Ucap Siwon sambil menggandeng Kibum menuju kamar mandi yang terletak di kamar mereka.

**. **

**. **

**. **

**.**

"Bummie? Mau ngapain sama Siwon?" Tanya Changmin yang baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi.

"Mau mandi cama Ciwon hyung" Balas Kibum sambil mengajak Siwon masuk kedalam kamar mandi dan mengunci pintunya.

"Oh... Mau mandi sa- APA!"

Changmin sontak saja terus mengetuk pintu kamar dengan keras.

Namun, tampaknya dua bocah di dalamnya tampak tidak mengindahkan suara ketukan pintu kamar mandi yang sebenarnya sangat mengganggu itu.

_ 'Lihatlah siapa yang menang sekarang, Jung Changmin'_ Batin Siwon senang.

Lalu, kembali sibuk bermain air bersama Kibum.

**.**

** . **

**. **

**.**

**END **

**For This Chapter  
**

**.**

**.**

**Thanks To:**

_**borntobesnower, Ururubaek, lu, bumhanyuk, choirierien, miss leeanna, sissy, .144, Tyahra Lau, Brigitta bukan Brigitiw, LS-snowie.** _

_**.**_

_**.**_

**A/N: Buat yang nanyaiin keberadaan Eunhyuk, sudah aku munculin di chapter ini walau aku akui bagian dia dikit pake banget, terus di chap ini aku juga sudah memutuskan untuk menggunakan Victoria dan Eunhyuk sebagai karakter tambahan. Sebenarnya, masih banyak karakter tambahan yang ingin aku masukan dalam fanfiction ini, cuma karena masalah waktu hal itu jadi belum terlaksana. Nah, buat yang penasaran sama hubungan Eunhyuk yang aku putuskan ikut ambil bagian, bisa di lihat chap depan #SemogaGakNgaret. Dan tak henti-hentinya aku ucapkan...**

**Mind RnR?**

**Mungkin ada beberapa pembaca yang tidak aku blas review-nya. Tapi sungguh review kalian selalu aku baca dan aku jadikan penyemangat dalam mengetik fanfiction ini... Akhir kata, terimakasih untuk readers yang selalu me-review, mem-follow, maupun mem-favorite kan fanfiction ini... **

**#Bow**


End file.
